Asuntos Pendientes
by Dark Phinx
Summary: Havoc quiere saber porque Mustang le quita a las chicas, y va a su oficina para averiguarlo, pero se encontrará con algo que no quería saber..¿o sí? Yaoi RoyJean.


Hey¿cómo están? Hace ya rato que no escribía nada, y quise intentar con el yaoi. Me encanta el Roy/Havoc, y es el primer yaoi que escribo completo, lo hice mientras debía estar haciendo una tarea xD. Ahí me dicen que les parece.

* * *

**Asuntos Pendientes**

¡¡Esta ha sido la última¡¡Ahora va a saber quién soy!! se repetía Havoc mentalmente, mientras caminaba furioso hacia la oficina de su superior. El sonido de sus pasos retumbaba por los pasillos, y los oficiales con los que se encontraba en el camino, lo miraban sorprendidos por su actitud. Llevaba el cigarro encendido entre los labios, parecía desquitar parte de su ira contra él. Una secretaria lo saludó al verlo pasar, pero él la ignoró olímpicamente. Y era raro que él ignorara a una mujer... generalmente era al revés. Fuery tecleaba en la máquina de escribir, en su escritorio, se encontraban apilados muchos papeles, mientras Riza discutía con Falman sobre qué papeles debería firmar Mustang primero. Havoc pasó entre ellos, para luego abrir la puerta estrepitosamente y cerrarla otra vez con un portazo. Mustang, que dormía plácidamente sobre sus escritorio, se despertó.

-¿Qué pasa, Havoc? - preguntó todavía algo dormido - ¿Traes más papeles para firmar?

El rubio no dijo nada. Apretó los dientes, y caminó decididamente hasta encontrarse frente a la silla de su superior. Lo tomó por el cuello del uniforme, hasta ponerlo a su altura. Mustang no pareció inmutarse.

-¿Havoc¿Qué sucede?  
-¿Y todavía lo preguntas Roy!  
-¿Tan pronto pasamos a los nombres de pila?  
-¡Eres un desgraciado! - Roy parecía sorprendido - ¡Esta es la última que me haces!  
-A mí me gustaría hacerte mucho más – sonrió Mustang  
-Ma-maldito – dijo después de asimilar - ¡Esta es la última chica que me quitas!  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-¡Mathilda¡Salí con ella hace una semana y ayer me dijo que salía con otro hombre¿Y sabes con quién¡Contigo!  
-Ah... hoy terminaré con ella. Es muy aburrida.  
-¿Por qué lo haces?  
-Ya te dije, es muy aburrida.  
-¡No terminar con ella¡Quitarme a mis chicas!  
-Ah... eso.  
-¡Sí "eso!  
-Porque tú eres sólo mío. - respondió Mustang. -¿Pasa algo Jean?

Mustang poco a poco lo acorralaba contra su escritorio, mientras Havoc parecía no tener conciencia de lo que pasaba. De pronto, se vió sobre el escritorio de su superior. Y Mustang seguía avanzando. No le quedó otra que sentarse sobre el escritorio, mientras el pelinegro se colocaba entre sus piernas.

-¿Asustado Jean?- dijo al tiempo que tomaba otro botón de su uniforme entre sus dedos – No hay porque estarlo... todavía

Roy acomodó su cabeza en el blanquecino cuello de Jean. La piel del rubio se estremeció al sentir el suave contacto del aliento de su superior. Una de las traviesas manos del coronel, se situó en la parte baja de la espalda de Havoc, subiendo y bajando lentamente a través de su espalda, al tiempo que su boca estaba ocupada en el lóbulo derecho de su subordinado. Mustang se detuvo un momento y le sonrió. Jean aún no estaba conciente de lo que pasaba. Intempestivamente, sintió los labios de su superior sobre los de él, ejerciendo desesperada pasión. En un acto reflejo, el rubio rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del pelinegro, atrayéndolo hacia él. Sus bocas buscaban ansiosamente obtener más. Roy aprovechó el momento para dejar la espalda de Havoc y continuar desabrochando la chaqueta azul del teniente. Después, colocó las manos del rubio en sus propios botones, incitándole a desvestirle. Jean apenas fue conciente de cómo le quitaron la chaqueta, y menos de la manera tan fugaz en la que él se había deshecho de la de su coronel. Instantes después, sintió la manera tan sutil y placentera en la que las manos del coronel se habían infiltrado entre su playera negra, acariciando suavente su piel.

Roy se separó un instante, apenas suficiente, para quitarle la playera a Havoc, y quitarse la propia, quedando ambos torsos al desnudo. Nuevamente atacó la boca del rubio, como si su vida se fuera en ello, para después abandonarla y marcar un camino con su boca a través del pecho del rubio. Lamió tortuosamente sus pezones, y los primeros gemidos comenzaron a salir de la boca de su subordinado. Continuó descendiendo a través de su desnudo torso, succionando, mordiendo, besando, al tiempo que los gemidos de su rubio amante se incrementaban. Mustang sonrió, parecía que había ganado la primera batalla... pero la guerra seguía en pie.

Afuera, Breda, Furey y Fallman, parecían hacer fila para entregar algunos documentos por firmar. Riza se acercaba con otros tantos, sorprendiéndose de la espera de los otros. Avanzó entre ellos y giró el picaporte. Estaba atorado. Acercó uno de sus oídos a la puerta. Sabía que era lo suficientemente gruesa como para filtrar la mayor parte del sonido pero algo podía hacer. Metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos, donde tenía una copia de las llaves de la oficina. Pero antes de eso, pudo escuchar algo. Un gemido. Sonrió para sus adentros, y con un certero disparo, les advirtió a todos que aquellos dos tenían asuntos pendientes.

-Denme a mí los papeles, luego se los daré al Coronel.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar. De cualquier manera, la alarma de la comida, sonó un par de minutos después, y las oficinas quedaron vacías... casi vacías. Pero eso no era todo lo que la alarma había causado. Havoc había salido de su ensoñación, para sentir como su superior trataba de proporcionarle placer, introduciendo juguetonamente su lengua en su ombligo... y vaya que lo hacía bien. También se dió cuenta de su desnudez... y las ropas de ambos desperdigadas por la oficina. Tembloroso, bajó la mirada hacia donde debía estar el pelinegro. Su cabeza se encontraba peligrosamente entre sus piernas. Roy se dió cuenta de la mirada sobre él, y levantó la vista pícaramente, para después tomar entre sus dientes el botón del pantalón, y abrirlo. Lamió el pequeño pedacito de piel que había quedado expuesto ante él, confundiendo al rubio. Sensualmente tomó el cierre del pantalón, y lo bajó de una sola vez, sin darle oportunidad a que se resistiera.

-Co-coronel, detén...

La protesta fue ahogada por los labios de Mustang, quien como buen estratega, previó la reacción de Havoc, empujándole sobre su escritorio, con él entre sus piernas. El rubio había empezado a resistirse, pero la sorpresa le evitaba coordinar lo suficientemente bien como para tomar medidas efectivas al respecto. Las manos de Roy descendieron hasta la cintura del rubio, deslizando sus pantalones, para darle libertad de acción. Rápidamente, se desabrochó sus propios pantalones, quedándo ambos en bóxers. Mustang seguía besando acaloradamente a Jean, pero ahora también frotaba su sexo contra el de su subordinado, quien empezaba a dar verdaderas muestras de estar exitado.

-Ba... Basta Coronel... yo no.  
-¿Seguro que no quieres continuar? - sonrió – Tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario. Rápidamente, el ojinegro introdujo una de sus manos en el bóxer de su compañero, jugueteando con el miembro del rubio. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Jean. Esa era la respuesta que Mustang esperaba. Satisfecho, continuó con su ardua labor. Sus manos dejaron el miembro de Jean, para tomar sus glúteos entre sus manos, apretándolos, empujando su cadera hacia arriba, de modo que sus sexos quedaron juntos nuevamente. El placer que ambos sentían comenzaba a nublarles el juicio, haciéndoles actuar por instinto. Havoc decidió quitarle el protagonismo a Roy, e intempestivamente, bajó los bóxers de su superior de golpe. Mustang se vió sorprendido por el atrevido acto de Jean, pero pronto pasó de la sorpresa a la complacencia, cuando las manos de Havoc envolvieron su erecto miembro. Las manos del rubio, se movían de forma experta, acariciando tentadoramente todo el sexo del coronel, arrancándole suspiros de lo más profundo del alma.

-Con esos suspiros, pareces colegiala – se "burló" Havoc  
-Ahora verás quien es la colegiala, Jean.

Un instante después, Mustang había bajado los bóxers de su compañero, dejando expuesta su despierta hombría. Retomó el ombligo del rubio, lamiéndolo tentadoramente, bajando a una velocidad casi imperceptible, hasta llegar al miembro de su subordinado. Empezó a darle pequeños lengüetazos, para luego lamerlo de arriba a abajo. Y Jean se sentía en el cielo. Unos cuantos mordiscos fueron los causantes de los jadeos del rubio. El teniente pudo sentir la boca del ojinegro en la punta de su miembro. Tortuosamente introducía cada vez un poco más del sexo de Havoc en su boca, entrando y saliendo, hasta que llegó hasta la base. Y empezó a metérsela y sacársela de la boca como si se tratase de una paleta. Cada vez más rápido. Jean se prendó de los negros cabellos, incitándole, pidiéndole más. Y Mustang siguió, infinitamente complacido. Más y más rápido, hasta que se vino en su boca. El rostro en éxtasis del rubio, y las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por sus mejillas, eran lo único que Roy necesitaba para saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Porque todavía no terminaba. El coronel se puso de pie, y su leal subordinado lo recibió lamiendo los restos de semen de las comisuras de sus labios. El coronel le dió su mano, y seductoramente, Jean se metió uno a uno a la boca, humectándolos, provocando gemidos y suspiros en su superior.

Roy terminó de deshacerse de los pantalones de ambos, aventándolos con fuerza a una esquina de la oficina. Aunque ya estaban en sus tobillos, necesitaba completa libertad para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomó las pantorrillas del teniente, y las colocó una de cada lado de su cabeza, levantándolo un poco. Colocó la mano que le había dado al rubio en su entrada, y le penetró con un dedo, que sería el primero en prepararle el camino. Uno más. Havoc no pudo evitar un quejido. Y otro más. Cuando Mustang creyó que estaba listo, retiró sus dedos y en su lugar, colocó la punta de su miembro, para después embestirle con fuerza. Y Jean gritó. Primero de dolor, luego de placer. Roy comenzó a moverse dentro de él, y con una mano, le daba placer al expuesto miembro de su subordinado, quien estaba perdido entre el mar de placeres que su superior le proporcionaba. Un beso desesperado se hizo presente, al tiempo que ambos se venía, uno dentro del rubio, otro en las manos del pelinegro. Exhaustos, se rindieron en un abrazo.

Mustang descuidadamente volteó a la derecha y alcanzó a ver su reloj... ¡¡faltaban veinte minutos para que todos regresaran del descanso!! Rápidamente dejó a Havoc y comenzó a vestirse a una velocidad impresionante. El rubio comprendió lo que pasaba y siguió el ejemplo de su amante, vistiéndose tan pronto como podía. Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban completamente vestidos, arreglando los últimos detalles para que pareciera que nada había pasado.

-Espero que ya no busques más citas – le dijo Havoc.  
-No creo cansarme de tí nunca – le respondió Mustang

Havoc se acercó a su superior para después colocar su mano en la nuca de él y atraerlo en un suave y sensual beso. Pero algo les interrumpió. La puerta se abrió. El rubio se separó rápidamente del coronel. Era Riza.

-E... Es-este... - tartamudeó -Coronel – dijo sin prestarle atención al rubio – Venía a recordarle que los papeles deben estar firmados a más tardar a las seis – pronunció sin inmutarse – Por otro lado, Teniente Havoc – los miraba fijamente a ambos –le sugiero que no ... que no "juegue" con el Coronel en horario de oficina. Lo distrae de sus actividades. Con su permiso.

Riza se dió la vuelta, dejando atónito a Havoc. En lugar de una escena o un "pediré una corte marcial" o algo similar, sólo le pidió que no distrajera a Roy en su trabajo...

-Hawkeye es omnisapiente y omnipresente en este cuartel – le dijo Mustang, adivinándole el pensamiento – Pero también es comprensiva y discreta. No dirá nada. - sonrió.

Jean suspiró. Riza no era el tipo de mujer que utilizara algo así en su favor. Pero sí era el tipo de mujer que no dudaría en dispararle a Roy o a él mismo con tal de tener firmados los papeles a las seis. Una sonrisa cruzó la cara del rubio. Al parecer, ahora también tendría que apurar al Coronel con su trabajo si quería seguir con vida.

* * *

Y ps... eso fue todo. Me gustaría saber si les gustó o no... porque es el primer yaoi que escribro. Así que... pliz reviews!! Y ps si lo hice realmente mal... díganme y me retiro.

Zai jian!


End file.
